


For our Souls are Alive

by snowydot



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowydot/pseuds/snowydot
Summary: Beca and Chloe decide on taking a family travel with their kids.





	For our Souls are Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequence to “Catch the Stars and Put them in your Heart”, but there’s no need to read it beforehand to understand this story ❤️

“Mommy?” Beca groans in her sleep, turning between the sheets as she feels the arm against her middle tense. “Can we go already?”

Six years of motherhood and Beca still isn’t used to little fingers and sweet voices waking her up in early mornings. 

She opens her eyes to look at the clock that lays in the nightstand before closing them again and bringing her daughter’s little body closer to hers. 

“It’s just past six in the morning, sweetie.” She places a kiss down on Cassie’s forehead. “Try and get a little more of sleep.” 

“Okay.” Cassie murmurs. 

Only that, of course she didn’t go back to sleep. Cassie kept shifting in bed several times, messing up with Beca’s hair and the hand Chloe’s placed around her wife’s middle. 

When Cassie whispers, “Mommy, do you think Cinderella will still be there when we arrive?”, her sweet voice muffled by Beca’s skin, Beca decides to take her daughter down to the living room so they don’t disturb Chloe, who spent the greatest part of the night awake and feeding the baby. 

Beca takes her daughter by the hand and follows downstairs where she settles down on the big couch with Cassie firmly pressed against her chest, allowing the little girl to watch a bit of tv - something extremely rare in the Mitchell-Beale house. 

Don’t get it wrong, Beca isn’t against kids watching tv. She just doesn’t like the way it is nowadays, when kids are practically born watching those baby cartoons and playing baby games on iPads. Feels like people are running away from what is natural, children growing up way too fast and being obsessed with electronics. And that’s something Beca doesn’t want for her children. 

The only thing that never lacks in their house is music (Beca and Chloe always sing to their children, together or apart. And it warms their heart to see how much they love it), and books. One book every night, or, in Cassie’s case, a chapter, since she’s a bit older so the books contain longer stories. 

But since “they’re not regular moms, they’re cool moms”, from time to time they go to the cinema and have a movie night every fifteen days. 

That’s okay, Beca thinks. 

It’s not like having limited tv will kill her kids. 

Cassie chooses to watch Disney Pixar’s Coco, and she sings along all the songs (so does Beca, but she’ll never admit that if asked) since it’s one of their favorite soundtracks. 

They’re twenty minutes in the movie when Chloe appears in the living room, a toddler and a baby in her hips. She hands Beca the baby and places Bellatrix on the floor, who instantly runs to sit by her sister’s side. 

“Hi.” Chloe bends down to catch Beca’s lips in a sweet morning kiss. “And hi, you, cheeky girl.” She kisses Cassie’s face before tickling her belly. “Didn’t let mommy get some sleep this night, huh?” 

Cassie makes a sassy face that makes Beca want to fill her with kisses. “I’m so excited!” 

Chloe chuckles. “We know you are, darling.” She offers her hand out. “Wanna help mama with breakfast?”

Cassie’s face lights up and she extends both her arms in an excited “yes!”, inviting her mama to pick her up, which is something Chloe would never say no to. Especially now that her oldest looks so grown up.

“Be careful around mama, Cass.” Beca adverts. “Don’t forget about the stitches.” 

Chloe giggles at Beca’s words. “Our little guy is nine months old already, Becs. There’s no danger about holding our biggest baby anymore.” She blows Beca a kiss before following to the kitchen with Cassie and Bellatrix that jumps out of the couch as soon as she spots her mama and sister walking away.

Beca is left alone with her littlest and sweet Ariel gets so little attention she ends up cuddling with him until Chloe calls her.

She enters the small kitchen and Chloe, Cassie and Bellatrix are all settled up, already eating. Beca puts herself a cup of coffee and sits down with Ariel in her lap, accepting the bottle of breastmilk Chloe hands her. 

“You’re not going to eat anything, babe?” Chloe asks.

Beca thinks there’re two kind of people in the world: one who wakes up ready to have a complete breakfast and other one who can’t see any food in front of them in the morning. 

One usually marries the other. 

And those are Chloe and Beca, respectively. 

Chloe can eat for an army in the mornings, while Beca can’t even smell the eggs without feeling awfully nauseous. 

She shakes her head. 

“Well, you should.” Chloe goes on. “It’s gonna be a long day.” 

Beca just keeps sipping her coffee while feeding Ariel a bottle. It is going to be a long day indeed and she needs her dose of caffeine, otherwise she won’t survive. 

As soon as they’re done with breakfast, Chloe goes back upstairs to bathe Cassie and Bellatrix and get them ready for the day and Beca stays down in the kitchen. She puts Ariel on the high chair and starts washing the few dishes. 

Beca curses under her breath when she has to bend her body a bit so she can reach the sink. 

Beca suggested to stay in a house instead of a hotel, and Chloe quickly agreed, both of them finding the option comfier, especially when Ariel gets annoyed and they need to leave for a walk. 

It’s not long after she’s finished that Beca hears Bellatrix’s screams and then Chloe’s voice calling for her. She takes a deep breath and picks Ariel up, heading to the bathroom so she can help her wife. 

Bellatrix absolutely hates baths. Every bath time feels like a war with the little girl and it kinda takes all the energy from Beca and Chloe’s body. 

Beca hands Ariel to Chloe and kneels down in front of the bath tub, where her three-year-old is all flushed and red-faced, with tears all over her cheeks. She sighs, talking sweetly to her child, the only one who has her eyes.

Three is hard, bless her heart.

Cassie yells something about having difficulty with her clothes at the same time Ariel starts crying. Chloe goes help her, Beca keeps the big battle with her middle child. 

She gives up, though, picking Bellatrix up, whose hair is still filled with conditioner and wrapping her in a towel. 

“It’s okay now, Belly Bean.” She whispers. “Mommy won’t put you there again.” 

Beca’s clothes all soaked and sticky, but she doesn’t stop rocking the little girl in her arms until Bellatrix stops shaking and ends up falling asleep, exhausted. 

She sighs and places a long, soft kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

Life with three kids under six isn’t exactly easy. Especially in moments like that, when all three of their children need them at the same time. It makes Beca feel like she can’t win, no matter how prepared she is or how she thinks she have everything planned. 

And in the end, she always ends up embracing the chaos. Beca knows she’ll feel thankful when she looks back to this moment someday, sitting next to a bathtub in a rent house with her daughter, foam in her hair, water in her clothes, her littlest crying in the background as her oldest complains while her wife talks patiently to her.

These days are numbered. They are hard, but they are short lived and Beca’s sure she’s going to miss it all. 

So, deep inside, she secretly loves this chaos. 

Chloe appears on the door a few minutes later, her face already looking tired and it isn’t even eight in the morning. Her eyes light up when she spots Beca holding their middle child and Chloe gives her wife a smile, moving to sit down on the floor next to her. 

“Oh don’t, the floor is all wet.” Beca warns, turning to look at Chloe. 

“I don’t care.” Chloe reaches out to put a wet curl behind Beca’s ear. “Incredible how all this foam in your hair don’t make you look less hot.” She says with a wink. 

Beca shrugs. “Your daughter has some strong personality, y’know.” She chuckles. “Especially when she doesn’t like something.”

Chloe laughs quietly to not disturb the sleeping little girl. “I wonder who she gets that from.” Beca rolls her eyes but there’s a smile on her lips when Chloe slides closer to peck her mouth. “I know we haven’t had much time alone lately, but I don’t want you to ever forget that before being their mama, I’m your wife.”

Beca suddenly feels her heartbeat fastening and the butterflies taking place in her stomach. That’s the feeling of falling in love over and over again, she thinks. 

She sets a hand free from where it was settled beneath Bellatrix’s arm so she can touch Chloe. She doesn’t really care about what her hand settles against, Beca just need to feel her wife real and steady by her side. “I  _know_,  Chloe. You don’t have to feel guilty about not spending so much time together.” She takes Chloe’s hand to her lips and places a kiss against it. “We have three little ones who need us at full-time. And hey, we’re doing great.” 

Chloe looks emotional when she whispers, “I love you so much.” 

Beca doesn’t waste any time, she reaches up and brings Chloe’s head down to rest at the hollow of her neck, feeling a bit of her wife’s skin against hers. “I love you too, baby. You’re my favorite everything.” 

“Smooth.” Chloe looks up with a smirk, bringing Beca’s lips to meet hers. 

They kiss languid and slowly, for a very long time, until Beca’s arm starts aching from holding Bellatrix for so long in the same position. 

Truth be told, that’s the way they’ve been living since Ariel was born. Between quickies on a stolen moment, when one of them chooses to arrive a few minutes later to pick the girls up from School, so they can spend mere minutes together while the baby is napping. 

The chaos of mothering three kids. 

“You should take her to bed.” Beca says when they part, a little breathless from the kiss. “And I definitely need a shower.” 

“I will,” Chloe moves so she can take Bellatrix from Beca’s arms. She tilts her head towards her wife’s ear. “But there’s nothing I would want more than entering this bathtub with you.” She nibbles at Beca’s lobe and gets up with their daughter between her arms.

Beca pouts. “I want you.” She mouths, feeling suddenly turned on. 

Chloe smiles. “I want you too, baby. You know I always do. But don’t forget we still have two awaken little monsters who need someone to watch them before they break the whole house.” 

Beca groans and crosses her arms against her chest, tilting her head back to rest at the edge of the bathtub. “You didn’t need to fucking  whisper  in my ear, dude.” 

Chloe laughs. Loud and freely. “You’re so easy.” She walks away, but stops when she reaches the door. “I’m all yours by the night, though.” 

With a wink, Chloe is gone and Beca stays in the very same place for a little longer than she was supposed to.

***

“Mama!” Cassie exclaims, pulling at the hem of Chloe’s shirt. “We need to get Ari something, too!”

Chloe looks down at her daughter. “Ari doesn’t know how to play with this yet, darling. He’s gonna be fine with the toys we brought from home.” She takes one of the bags with a few stuff they just bought and hands it to Cassie. “Why don’t go and wait outside with mommy and your siblings while I finish paying?” She suggests and watches her daughter as she runs outside the store. 

Going out with three kids is already a wild ride. 

Going to Disney World with three kids is a different kind of wild. 

It’s messier and definitely wilder, there’s way more excitement and more kids running away. More people around in general, but Cassie has been asking her mamas to take her for a while now, and there’s nothing Beca enjoys more than to see her baby’s beautiful smile and that happy sparkle in her extremely-blue eyes. 

“Mommy, can you open it?” Cassie hands her a wrapped pack containing a bubble maker inside.

Beca quickly unwraps it, doing the same for Bellatrix’s, and then there are bubbles flying everywhere and the most gracious sound of her daughters’ giggles. 

Ariel tries to catch the bubbles before his face turns into an annoying expression and he’s moving so much Beca needs to adjust him on the baby carrier, regretting the decision she and Chloe made of not bringing the stroller. 

Chloe exits the store and walks to the girls, placing cute Minnie ears on their heads and walking towards where Beca’s sitting with their youngest, moving to sit down next to them. 

“I bought this for you.” Chloe says excitedly, grabbing another pair of ears and reaching out to place it on Beca’s head, who moves away and out of her wife’s reach.

“No way I’m wearing this.” Beca complains, but she’s laughing as she holds Chloe’s wrists to keep them away. She ends up losing the fight eventually, and looks at Chloe with a grumpy face. “I look ridiculous.”

Chloe laughs. “You look cute.” 

Ariel extends his chubby arms towards Chloe, who grabs him from the baby carrier before planting a kiss on Beca’s cheek. 

“I think he wants some boob.” Beca says while checking her phone clock. “It’s been about forty minutes since we had lunch.” 

Chloe slips the sleeve of her shirt down and unclips her bra, positioning her baby boy in a way that allows him to reach her breast. 

She turns to look at Beca and smirks. “Want some, too?” 

Beca didn’t realize she was fucking  staring  at her wife’s breasts in the middle of fucking Disney World, so she turns her head away while feeling her face burn. She hears Chloe’s cheeky giggle and she’s ready to answer when her daughter’s voice reach her.

Cassie and Bellatrix are playing with their bubble makers a few steps away from where Beca’s sitting next to Chloe. Another little girl has joined them. She’s as tall as Cassie and her hair is curly and blonde, though not as blonde as Bellatrix’s, but more like a golden-blonde. 

Bellatrix is happily talking to their new friend, something she clearly gets from Chloe, while Cassie keeps making bubbles fly away, indifferent to her sister’s conversation with the girl. Until the very same girl walks towards her and touches Cassie’s shoulder. 

“I don’t like your bubble maker.” She says. 

Cassie looks at the girl’s face. “Why don’t like it?” 

The girl shrugs and points to Cassie’s toy with her head. “Because it’s blue and green. It’s meant for  boys .”

Beca feels her blood running hot inside her skin at the sight of her daughter looking down at her toy with a confused expression on her face. She takes the baby carrier off her shoulders while getting up sloppily, and she’s so ready to step in and end that dumb conversation when Chloe holds her wrist. Beca turns around so she can look at her wife and Chloe shakes her head faintly, wanting to see their daughter’s reaction to the words the girl said to her. 

Beca takes a deep, collecting breath. She sits down next to Chloe again and feels her wife’s hand gently tangling their fingers together.

Cassie is still looking down at her bubble maker, maybe trying to decide what to say. When she looks at the girl again, she lifts her chin, and even though Beca can’t see her daughter’s expression, she can clearly picture the determination filling every millimeter of Cassie’s eyes.

“My bubbly maker is  colorful.” Beca hears her daughter’s sweet voice. “They’re made for very intelligent people. My bubble maker is meant for everyone.” 

Beca sighs and there’s the surprise and proudness of witnessing her six-year-old stand up all by herself to defend the truths Beca and Chloe had been teaching her since she was born. 

She gets up and Chloe doesn’t stop her this time, until she reaches Cassie, picking her up and squeezing her tiny body against hers strongly, while burying her face into the crook of that little neck that smells so much like home. 

“Mommy!” Cassie giggles from the ticklish feeling. 

But Beca can’t help herself. She pulls back to look at her daughter, smile on her lips and all feelings in her heart. She brushes her nose against Cassie’s lightly, and Beca can hear the click on Chloe’s phone that tells her her wife is capturing the moment, but Beca couldn’t care less. 

“I love you, baby girl.” She whispers as if it’s a secret only Cassie is allowed to hear. 

“I love you too, mommy. But I’m not a baby anymore!” 

And gosh, those motherly feelings might just kill Beca someday. She holds onto the moment just a little longer, before Cassie is literally jumping out of her hip and excitedly asking if they can go back to see Cinderella’s castle again. 

They all walk together until Cinderella’s castle appears. Chloe puts Ariel down on the floor so he can crawl around to try and grab the bubbles his sisters are blowing away. 

“I think we should take that costume off him, Chlo.” Beca suggests, head pointing to Ariel. “I think it’s too hot and he looks annoyed.”

So, all three of their kids went well dressed. Cassie choose to dress as Merida, Bellatrix as Alice and they dressed Ariel as Sully from Monsters Inc. But the costume is fluffy and the little boy looks all sweaty already. 

“You’re right.” Chloe looks around before tapping Beca’s shoulder. “Hold on.” She walks away, finding a man and talking briefly to him, before going back to where Beca is waiting. “We didn’t take a family picture yet.” 

Beca groans, but follows Chloe’s instructions. She sits down on the floor with her wife next to her. Ariel is on her lap, Cassie on the front and Bellatrix behind them. The Disney Photographer takes a fee quick shots before the kids are all running away again. 

She manages to catch Ariel before he crawls away so she can take his costume off, leaving the ginger boy only in nappies. 

And that’s pretty much the kind of mothers Beca and Chloe are. They let their kids free to run and fall and get up again even if with some bruises on their skin. Because maybe, the worst thing their kids can do is probably the best lesson they can learn.

Because Beca realized that learning and life are completely intertwined: one is not separated from the other, and therefore learning is happening constantly as a part of daily life. 

So she lets their kids be. She lets their kids  exist and get dirty, children being children. And someday, when they’re older, Beca will be there to tell their kids it’s up to them to choose who they love and how to love. 

When it’s time for the fireworks, the kids already are soundly asleep, too much exhaustion on their little bodies to keep them up for one more minute. Beca has Ariel on the baby carrier and Bellatrix on her arms, while Chloe has Cassie on her lap. 

Beca looks up to meet Chloe’s eyes and she thinks they never looked more beautiful than in this moment, with the colored fireworks exploding on the sky and reflecting into that ocean blue orbit that still makes Beca shiver. 

Chloe slides closer, extending her arm to circle Beca’s neck. Beca sets one of her hands free so she can hold both Chloe’s and Cassie’s hand. 

And that’s the moment Beca feels as thankful as ever that her whole universe is able to fit in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of writing this after my best friend and I decided on taking my Goddaughter and her daughter to an amusement park. Those toddlers are so serious about it, they run away and run fast 🤦🏻♀️
> 
> It got a bit bigger than planned, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, always ❤️


End file.
